


Think of the Potential

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie and her barn, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Manip, chunks of canon ignored, with a little mini ficlet on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Bernie loves a good project and Serena's on board until Bernie's latest idea. A barn.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Manip & ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the manip, as always, do not repost the it, use it in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

* * *

When Bernie came back from Mogadishu, she felt lost. She’d injured her hand in the bombing and the nerve and tendon damage was such that it wasn’t certain she could ever operate again. Without surgery, Bernie wasn’t ready to practice medicine. 

She’d stayed with Serena ever since the day she’d been back, the two of them unable to stay apart. There had been long, painful conversations, but also tender moments and passionate ones, as they navigated their way to a more solid relationship. Neither one would be able to handle another break up, they knew that much. This had to work. 

But, with Bernie home all the time, she is starting to drive Serena mad with her 'little projects',

It started with Bernie painting the kitchen. Serena liked the old color, but she doesn’t hate the new one. Also, she understands that Bernie is getting cabin fever even in Serena’s much too large for the two of them house.

Then the bedroom gets a new coat of paint as well, and some other changes, and Serena likes the change. Likes that the room is truly theirs, with Bernie’s mark on it.

And that’s all fine. But then the study gets an update. And soon after they have a new deck in the back of the house. 

Then, Bernie takes Serena to see a barn. One that she wants them to buy.

That’s where Serena puts her foot down. Or tries to.

The kitchen had been a surprise, truly. Serena had come home and wondered if she’d walked into the wrong house. They’d had another discussion about Bernie’s grand gestures and about talking things through before acting on them. They’d talked about Serena needing to let go of the reigns a little. 

So, when Bernie had brought up the idea of painting their bedroom (and maybe doing some updating on the furniture), Serena had been happy both because Bernie had talked about it at first and because she’d loved her ideas.

The study and the deck? Well, Serena didn’t really see the point other than it was clear that Bernie needed something to do. So, she’d let Bernie go at it.

But a barn that looked as if it was about to fall apart with the next heavy downpour? And the land that comes with it? Serena doesn’t see the point in it at all, but feels torn because she also knows that Bernie feels restless, feels the need to be doing something, but can’t afford it by herself.

For a few nights there’s some tension in the house as it’s clear neither one is even close to changing their mind.

But then, Bernie comes back from her latest doctor’s appointment and the verdict is that she still can’t operate. Serena sees how much Bernie needs something to keep not just her hands busy, but keep her mind busy as well. Bernie might not be able to do intricate surgeries just yet, the damage in the nerves and tendons still healing, but she can use a hammer and a saw. She’s more than capable of planning and seeing through projects.

And so, when Bernie climbs into bed one evening, careful not to jolt the bed too much as Serena has her laptop open and is, Bernie assumes, working, Serena turns the laptop to Bernie and asks: “Are you sure?”

On the screen Bernie sees the barn they’d gone to see. Her barn. Theirs, as she’s already come to think of it. It’s not far, only a half an hour from the hospital in the other direction. Bernie has clear ideas for it, how to turn it into something for the two of them, either as a getaway house or to move in permanently. And it’s still on the market.

Bernie looks at Serena. “I thought you-”

“I’ve been thinking about it again. And I think you should go for it. Well, _we_ should go for it. If you still want to.”

The next day they meet with the sellers and Bernie has another project in her hands.

The first day Serena has a day off they go and see the place again. They walk through it and Bernie explains to Serena what she has planned for each part of the building. She holds on to one of the beams holding the roof up, undaunted by the massive project ahead of her. She looks at Serena and sees how her partner is trying to hide how overwhelmed she feels.

“It’ll be great Serena. You won’t regret this.”

It takes two years, but in the end, Serena is happy to tell Bernie she was right.

The end


	2. wallpaper




End file.
